Lily
by crimsonelf
Summary: Meridith Booth, average American woman, died in a car crash, only to wake up in the world of Harry Potter. Now known as Lily Evans, Meridith must hold on to her sanity with both hands and make sure she and James Potter survive the war to watch their son grow up. AU James/Lily fanfiction with a twist.
1. Snapshot One: Meridith

Meridith Booth is a 24 year old American woman who loves chocolate and reading Harry Potter fanfiction. Driving home drunk from a party, she dies in a car crash. She's given a second chance, waking up in an "alternate universe" that's oddly familiar but completely different and darker than what she imagined.

It's shocking enough to wake up in the Wizarding World of the Harry Potter franchise, but not nearly as heart attack inducing as looking into the mirror and seeing a completely different person staring back at you.

During her seventh year, 17 year old Lily Evans is killed when Dark Wizards raid Hogsmeade. Meridith wakes up in Lily's body, amidst the chaos. Lost and disoriented, Meridith is saved by James Potter. Now Meridith must learn how to control her accidental magic, pass her N.E.W.T.S., deal with the overprotective James Potter and his Marauders, steer clear of reflective surfaces, and avoid the broody Severus Snape, all while desperately trying to find a way back home.

War is raging, though, and Meridith has no choice but to accept the inevitable. She's stuck here, for the rest of her life. And Lily Potter didn't live past the age of 21…

Snapshots of Meridith's life and those around her as she assumes the role of Lily Potter, and the affect she has on the Wizarding World.

_Meridith suffers from Eisoptrophobia, a fear of her own reflection, because she has the physical appearance of Lily Evans.  
>Warnings: Character Death, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide.<em>

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters __are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this. It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play in the Harry Potter world with._

* * *

><p><em>America<br>October, 2013_

Meridith Booth swayed dangerously, before face planting right into the wall. Several pictures were knocked to the floor, but she did not notice, too busy trying to right herself. In her alcohol induced state, she felt no pain, which was probably a good thing.

"Shit." The word came out unbidden, slurred, and slow.

She stood frozen for a moment, hand against the wall, as she attempted to regain her balance. Part of her knew she should have just stayed in the bed, next to the snoring stranger, but she just couldn't. It didn't feel right, not after what had happened.

True, she'd been willing, she drunkenly argued with herself as she stumbled toward the front door, but how much of a fight could a drunken woman really have put up? This was not how she had planned on losing her virginity. Drunk off her ass and barely able to hold her head up.

If she had been sober, she'd have been lamenting the loss of her virginity and the choice of partner, but thankfully she wasn't. There'd be time for regrets later. She just wanted to get home and crash in her own bed.

Why did she have to come to this stupid party anyway? Stupid Rob, forcing her to be social. He was her best friend. He knew how antisocial she was. Besides, weren't they too old for these crazy ass parties where people run around naked wearing lampshades on their head? Wasn't that the type of party 18 year old frat boys went to? They were 24, by god!

Then again, she reminded herself as she continued to rely on the wall for support, the guy she'd had sex with before she'd passed out probably was an 18 year old frat boy. With that thought, Meridith groaned and pushed away from the wall. Yep, she really needed to get home.

Not even thinking about what a stupid, stupid thing she was doing, the young woman searched for her purse. Finding it in the trashed living room, she dug her car keys from within and made her way out of the house. The crisp night air hit her, clearing her lungs, and she felt instantly sobered and refreshed.

"I can do this, no problem," she told herself, as she stumbled her way to her vehicle.

With that burst in confidence, Meridith Booth made the worst mistake in her short life. Twenty minutes after she had stumbled out of the door, an ambulance was rushing her toward the hospital, sirens screeching desperately.

She died in route to the emergency room.


	2. Snapshot Two: Lily

__Warnings: Character Death, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide.__

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this. It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play in the Harry Potter world with. _

* * *

><p><em>Hogsmeade<br>October, 1977_

Lily Evans searched the shelves of Honeydukes, breathing in the smell of all the candy. She was to meet Alice and Mary at The Three Broomsticks, but first she had to replenish her supply of Sugar Quills, as well as get a few other sweets.

Her bright emerald eyes roamed over the large selection of wizarding candies available in the shop as she tried to decide what she wanted to get. For a brief moment, she thought _I should get Sev some Chocolate Cauldrons,_ but quickly shook the thought away with a grimace. They were no longer on speaking terms, and it was almost painful to think of the boy who used to be her best friend.

_He's made his choice,_ Lily thought bitterly as she moved away from the chocolate display. She hated chocolate, always had. Severus had been the chocolate fiend among the two friends. She settled instead on buying a couple of Liqourice Wands for Alice and Mary, and some Ice Mice for herself. After picking up some Sugar Quills, Lily purchased her sweets and made her way out of the shop.

The redheaded girl began to make her way toward The Three Broomsticks, thoughts slightly bitter as she thought of Severus. She missed him dearly, but just could not bring herself to forgive him for calling her a Mudblood. If only he had listened to her. If only Potter, that prat, had respected her constant requests to leave him alone..

Once again, Lily pushed all thoughts of the Slytherin out of her mind, determined not to ruin her mood. Her mood, however, was destined to be ruined. There were several loud cracks behind her, and Lily just KNEW it was Potter and his friends. Bloody hell, were they ever going to grow up? No doubt they'd just been in Zonko's, and were testing out their purchases.

Just as she turned to glance over her shoulder, there was a scream. One of terror. Then another. It took her a few moments to realize what was going on, but as soon as she did, she dropped her packages and ran. _Death Eaters! Oh my god! _

Her heart was pounding so loudly she could hear it. There was an explosion near her, and she darted to the left, but kept running. She fumbled for her wand and nearly dropped it in her panic, but managed to hang on to it. She had to find Mary and Alice!

All around her students were screaming, scrambling to find safety. It was utter chaos. She couldn't think at all, didn't know what to do. Up ahead, she saw a male student, she couldn't tell what house he was from, fall forward as a spell shattered his leg. She darted toward him, gripping his arm tightly. She screamed at him to get up, to run, and the boy did his best to comply, but his injured leg crumbled beneath him.

Lily wrapped an arm around his waist and allowed him to lean on her for support. She tried to pull him forward as best she could, but it was slow going, and there was chaos everywhere. Students and adults ran by them, screaming, casting spells. Complete madness everywhere.

"Come on!" She screamed desperately at the boy as the heat of a spell brushed her cheek. Her heart, she swore, was going to explode from terror.

"Evans!" She heard someone calling her name, and paused to look around. Her wide green eyes, full of fear, were captured by the sight of James Potter running toward her, panic in his eyes.

"Potter, come help me!" Lily cried out to him, stumbling as the boy's leg gave out once more. The Gryffindor chaser ran forward, to relieve her of her burden, but he saw something that made him freeze, his face full of absolute terror.

Another blasting curse set off a fiery explosion, and Lily was crushed beneath the resulting debris. She didn't even have time to blink.


	3. Snapshot Three: Rude Awakening

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
>It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world.<em>

* * *

><p>Meridith woke up screaming. There was pain, terrible pain. She slapped at the raging fire, heart slamming madly against her rib cage. She couldn't catch her breath, she was so choked by flame and smoke. Something heavy was on top of her, crushing her legs. Blood was oozing down the side of her face, her hair sticking into the crimson stream. Her body was slowly going numb.<p>

She couldn't stop screaming, begging for someone to help her. An eternity seemed to pass before someone responded. The weight began to shift, voices crying out a name she didn't recognize.

"Help me!" Meridith screamed, begged, pleaded. Finally one of the voices cut through the thick fog of panic and despair, and it was a comforting, deep tone that she'd never forget.

"That's it, breathe in, breathe out. It's alright, Lily." She didn't know who Lily was, but didn't give a damn at the moment. The tears wouldn't stop flowing down her face, and neither would the blood from the wound on her head.

"Look into my eyes, Lily, and breathe! Nice and slow." The voice demanded again, cracking with some emotion Meridith could not place. She did as the voice commanded though, and slowly locked her gaze with beautiful hazel eyes. A teenager, probably no older than 18, with disheveled black hair was staring down at her. He gave a lopsided grin, seeing how her breathing had evened out, but it was a bittersweet smile.

He turned his head away then, his attention drawn away.

"I can't leave her, Padfoot! … It's Lily!.." He glanced down at her, then away again. "Oh bloody hell! _Protego!_ … No no.. I can't move her! .. _Diffindo! _… We need Dumbledore!"

The names and odd words were all strangely familiar to Meridith but she couldn't recall why. She just knew that the numbness was increasing. Slowly, painfully, she reached up to touch the cheek of the boy who had refused to leave her side, and he grasped her hand tightly in his, eyes wide in shock.

"I can't.. so numb.."

Meridith passed out.


	4. Snapshot Four: James

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
>It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world.<em>

* * *

><p>James banged his head against the wall repeatedly, attempting to beat the images of a broken Lily from his head.<p>

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius cried, leaping up from where he had been sitting to stop James. Remus beat him to it, grasping James by the arm and hauling him away from the wall.

"Thanks, mate," Sirius muttered to Remus, sending him a grateful look. Remus nodded slightly, a lock of his sandy hair falling into his eyes. He relinquished his hold on James, running a hand absently mindedly through his hair.

"I need to be in there," James croaked, staring at the Infirmary doors as if he could see through them to the bed where Lily lay. "Where the bloody hell is Wormtail?" Pacing resumed.

"Probably had to stop to take a breather, mate," Sirius replied as he settled back down on the floor. Head back against the wall. "You know how slow he is."

Remus had sent Pete to get James's invisibility cloak, so the Chaser could sneak into the Infirmary to be with the girl. Neither he nor Sirius had wanted to leave James here, alone, pacing back and forth like a caged beast, desperate to be with Lily.

James ran his fingers through his hair, before tugging angrily on the wild black locks and letting out a growl of frustration and desperation that rivaled Moony's cries.

Silence fell heavily upon them, but was broken five minutes later when Peter ran toward them with a stitch in his side and the Invisibility cloak clutched in his pudgy fingers.

"About bloody time!" James snapped, ripping the cloak from the boy and slipping it on.

Remus placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed, giving the other boy a weary smile. "Thank you, Wormtail. You alright?"

Peter nodded, his face red and his hand pressing into his side, and his breathing heavy.

James ignored them all, slipping unnoticed in the infirmary.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter feels a little weak to me. Anyway, enjoy. :)


	5. Snapshot Five: Infirmary

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
>It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world.<em>

* * *

><p>Three days later, Meridith woke up in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She didn't know where she was, though. She just knew she was in a hospital bed, curtains drawn around her to give her privacy.<p>

Her body ached, but she wasn't in nearly as much pain as she had been before. The numbness was gone, replaced by an annoying tingling sensation in her left leg. Her throat stung, raw from screaming and breathing in smoke. _But, _she thought,_ I'm alive. Oh my god, I'm alive!_

Tears of joy streamed down her face, and she looked around to take in her surroundings. There wasn't much to see, considering the curtains, but there was a pretty pot of flowers on a nightstand next to her, along with a well polished stick. There was also a couple boxes of candy and a small stack of get well cards.

Curiously, Meridith reached out to grasp at the cards, but loud voices just beyond her curtain drew her attention.

"Oi! What are _you _doing here, Snivellus?"

Meridith froze. _Snivellus? Oh.. Oh god.._

"Move out of my way, Potter."

_Oh god.. British accents! _

"You just don't give up, do you? Always sniffing around, begging for her scraps."

"She's my friend! I have every right to visit her."

"Not much of a friend, are you?"

"What in the world is going on here?" A sharp female voice broke in, effectively cutting off the argument.

"Madam Pomfrey! May I see Lily?"

The woman sniffed, and there was a slight pause before she answered in the affirmative. "But only for a moment, Mr Potter. There has been no change since your last visit, I'm afraid. Mr Snape, you may see her as well. But I beg you, behave the both of you, or I shall not allow you back in for the rest of the day!"

Meridith's heart was pounding so loudly, she thought everyone might be able to hear it. Her hands were beginning to shake as she lifted a lock of her shoulder length hair to look at the color. Red. But.. her hair was brown! No! No, she couldn't be… this had to be some drug induced hallucination, right? Right?

"I'll come back later," one of the voices muttered. "She doesn't like chocolate, Potter."

Suddenly the curtain was pushed aside, and the teenager that had saved her from the flames and the crushing pain stepped into her line of vision. He was tall, lean, and his hair was still messy, as if he was constantly running his fingers through it. He had a slight five o'clock shadow, as if he hadn't shaved, and sported stylish wire glasses, and black robes with a badge embroidered on the chest. In his hands was a package of chocolate.

Still panicking, Meridith thought that she should pretend to be asleep, but it was too late. A lopsided grin crossed the teen's features at seeing her. "Evans!"

The boy rushed forward, placing the chocolates on the night stand. "How are you?" He started to reach out, as if to take her hand, but he stopped himself.

"You.. you're the boy who saved me." Her voice sounded weak, she thought, but that couldn't be helped.

"Of course.." He frowned at her, his brow knitting in confusion. "Lily, it's me, James. James Potter."

"Right.. right.. I'm.. I'm sorry.." _OH god o shit oh hell.. _"I.. just woke up."

"How are you?" He asked again, choosing not to press the issue, though he still watched her with narrowed eyes. "I.. brought you some Chocolate Cauldrons, but.." James laughed and shifted awkwardly then, looking toward his gift. "I was told you don't like chocolate."

"No, no, please! I could really use some chocolate right now."

This seemed to please James, and he eagerly snatched the box he'd brought and pressed it into her hand. She struggled to open it, so he did it for her. She took a bite, and swore to herself she'd never eat anything else besides Chocolate Cauldrons ever again. When she told her companion, he burst out laughing, a pleasant sound.

"You've been out for about three days. Not surprising, really, you were fairly banged up. You look loads better, now."

"You wouldn't leave me." She responded, staring down at the piece of chocolate in her hands. Meridith was confused and didn't know what the hell was going on, lost in the world of Harry Potter, but she just had to go with it. Go with it until she woke up in the hospital, doped up on morphine with the possibility of being pregnant after that drunken one night stand, and swearing she'd never, ever drink again.

"No, never." The tone of his voice, low and deep, caused her to look up at him. His gaze was intense, his expression something she couldn't quite interpret. Her face burned, and she forced herself to look away, clearing her throat awkwardly.

James seemed to sense her embarrassment, so he drew her attention instead to the cards on the nightstand. "You have a secret admirer, you know."

He shifted through her cards absently, looking for a particular one, she realized, and he spoke before she could respond.

"Cheeky brat, he is. Slytherin, of all things." This was said with a bitter edge, as if that was a distasteful thought, and he held a card out for her to take.

"Seems he fancies you."

Meridith took the card from him, but her vision blurred, her eyes filled with tears. "Wh..what happened? I can't really.. recall.."

"His leg had been hit. You were helping him get to safety, I suppose. Some wanker cast a Blasting Curse before I could get to you." James's voice shook with anger as he spoke, and Meridith had a frightening image of a determined Lily Evans sacrificing herself for the sake of someone else. A desperate James Potter that had to watch the love of his life die.

Reality seemed to come crashing down on her then, and she burst into tears. Unthinking, she dropped the get well card meant for Lily Evans, and threw herself at James Potter. He caught her easily and held her awkwardly as she buried her face into his neck and bawled. He smoothed her hair and told her it was alright, but she didn't hear him.

All she knew was that Lily Evans had died in that explosion, Meridith Booth, who should be dead herself, was alive, and James Potter was warm and solid, and dear god, it was all _real._

* * *

><p>AN: The title was originally Chocolate, but I changed it to Lily, considering the direction the characters took as I typed this up. They have a mind of their own. Apologies if it seems Meridith takes it in and seems a bit too accepting. She's really not. She's overwhelmed and part of her thinks she's in the hospital, and hallucinating.


	6. Snapshot Six: Mirrors and Meetings

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
>It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world.<em>

* * *

><p>The first time she saw herself in the mirror, Meridith screamed and fainted. Her magic flared at the surge in emotions, shattering the mirror into dust. As a result, Madam Pomfrey sentenced Meridith to a longer stay in the Hospital Ward.<p>

James had laughed when she told him about it, extremely amused by the thought of someone afraid of their own reflection. Later, after James was gone, the castle was quiet, and the infirmary was dark, Meridith cried softly, burying her face into her pillow. She didn't know, but James had returned, hidden underneath his invisibility cloak, to sit with her through the night.

A silent, invisible sentry to chase away nightmares and reflective surfaces.

The Marauders visited her daily, most likely at the urging of James. James would always bring her chocolates, and she would share them with the quiet and shy Remus, much to James's annoyance. James had even brought her "Muggle Chocolate" when she mentioned that she loved candy bars.

Peter Pettigrew Meridith was wary of. She partly felt sorry for him, being on the fringe of the group, but his betrayal of the Potters had made her hate his character in the books, and it was hard to let go of that and get to know the real person. She always gave him tightlipped smiles when he'd speak to her, and any time she spoke to him in return her voice sounded brittle, forced.

Three of the Marauders were painfully aware of Lily's sudden dislike of Peter, and any time she'd interact with the chubby boy, they would watch her like hawks, trying to decipher the dark flash in those bright green eyes or the tense set of her shoulders. Lily had never really gone out of her way to befriend Peter, but now it seemed as if she was barely holding back from hexing him to oblivion.

Sirius Black was just as attractive and flirty and cocky as she'd always imagined his character to be. His jokes always took on a darker tone, though. Meridith wondered if that was because he had grown up in a family that relished in the Dark Arts. Sirius, she decided, was awesome.

Her "secret admirer", as James bitterly called him, would visit, too. She'd nearly been blown over to discover it was Regulus Black. Handsome, though not nearly as handsome as Sirius, he was soft spoken and very polite. He was extremely formal to a fault, and always as far from her as possible, and Meridith would wonder if it had anything to do with her Muggleborn status. He was a Black, after all.

A couple of times, Regulus's visit would overlap with that of the Marauders, and Meridith _hated _it when that happened. The Black brothers clashed, different as night and day. Sirius was brash and loud. Regulus was sly and seldom raised his voice.

"I'm surprised the tosser even acknowledges you, Evans," Sirius said to her once, right in front of his brother. "As bloody brilliant as you are, love, you don't live up to the purity standards _they_ beat into us as lads."

This had made Meridith flush scarlet, James glare at his best mate, and Regulus leave the infirmary. The younger Black brother never came back after that.

Lily's friends Mary MacDonald and Alice Prewett came and visited her often, as well. Luckily Meridith didn't really have to talk when they visited. She'd just sit and nod and listen to them chitter away about boys and classes.

Severus Snape visited her once, but Meridith's nerves were so frayed from awkward social interactions and the occasional flares of accidental magic, she'd been sleeping and unaware that the man had come to see her. He left a single daisy on the nightstand, believing she would know the significance behind the simple flower. She did not.

* * *

><p>AN: It's been awhile, and I'm sorry. :( Anyway, enjoy!


	7. Snapshot Seven: Of Homework and Reality

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
><em>_It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world._

* * *

><p>A week and a half after she had first woke up in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, screaming and on fire, Meridith Booth, or, as everyone knew her, Lily Evans, was released from the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had not seemed eager to allow her to even leave her sight, but Meridith was ready to see more than curtains and white walls.<p>

Two days after that, she wished she'd stayed in the infirmary. Lily's school work had piled up, and there was no choice but to complete it. It would have been utterly fascinating to study magic and to flip through ancient tomes and spellbooks, but really it was all rather frustrating and she was on the verge of pulling her hair out.

Six years. Meridith was behind the course work by _six freaking years!_

The Gryffindor common room was certainly not a good place to study, either. It was loud and crazy and packed with students. But she didn't know how to get to the library yet, hadn't had the nerve to venture out in case she got lost.

_What I wouldn't give to have Harry's map. And a prope__r pen. I hate quills._

She stared blankly down at the crisp parchment in front of her, awkwardly holding the quill in her left hand. The Marauder's map was tempting for a moment before she completely vetoed that idea. It would have just thrown the name "Lily Evans" at her and proven once again that she was no longer Meridith Booth.

Meridith Booth was dead. Killed in a car crash because she got behind the wheel completely wasted, attempting to escape her own stupidity. Because she'd ran away from a one night stand.

She buried her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

><p>AN: Whoah. Hahaha! Uploaded Snapshot 7 and when I viewed it, it was full of HTML. Hopefully this time I won't mess it up. Oop...


	8. Snapshot Eight: Yes

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
><em>_It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world._

* * *

><p>"She's been doing that a lot lately." James said, randomly.<p>

"Who's doing what?" Remus asked absently as he skimmed over the essay he'd just wrote.

"Evans. She cries a lot. Especially if she thinks no one's around."

"Really, mate," Sirius spoke up, eyeing the chess board as he determined his next mood. "You worry about her too much." James was distracted enough that he kept making rookie mistakes. Even Peter would have been able to beat James at the moment, Sirius mused. He finally turned his gray eyes upward, taking in the sight of his best mate.

James was leaning back in the worn red chair, his hazel eyes locked onto a far corner of the room. He ran his hands through his messy hair absently. He was tired, dark circles under his eyes. He almost looked as bad as Moony after the full moon.

"Girl's probably just trying to get over that attack, Prongs," Sirius sagely replied, before having a chess piece move. "Checkmate."

James didn't even bother to glance at Sirius. "No, it's more than that."

"I haven't noticed anything," Peter protested, and Sirius rolled his eyes at the boy, muttering "Of course you didn't."

"She does seem different," Remus mused, finally setting aside his homework.

"I'm worried about her. About all Muggleborns. Things are getting worse out there." James's words seemed to darken the mood.

Sirius threw himself back into the chair he'd been sitting in with an annoyed huff. "Indeed. Those nutters have gotten cocky. Attacking Hogsmeade! And on one of our outings."

Peter stiffened as the conversation changed to the war and the Death Eaters, his watery eyes darting between his friends with worry and guilt, but the three didn't seem to notice. He tried a couple of times to change the subject, but they didn't hear him, discussing recent attacks by Voldemort and his followers.

"I imagine my family are just feeding into all the bollocks Voldemort feeds them. Regulus, as well. Git always followed along with our parents blindly. My _precious_ brother's a fool."

"Think I'm going to join the War, after graduation," James declared. "Make it safe for Evans and other Muggleborns."

"Hear hear!" Sirius cheered, and Remus chuckled softly. Peter gazed at him in admiration, secretly wishing he could be as brave as James Potter.

"I wonder how Evans would react to that," Peter absently asked. "She's pretty scary when she's angry."

James puffed up his chest, his eyes once again drifting to the corner of the room where the love of his life was sniffling and wiping her face with the sleeve of her robes. "I'll make her see it my way."

Remus and Sirius groaned simultaneously and Peter instantly regretted the indirect challenge he'd issued. "Prongs, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Nonsense, Wormtail! She's warmed up to me this week," James happily retorted. His voice lost its happy tone, though, as he continued. "Cried on my shoulder a few times. May not be the kind of progress I'd like, but it's still progress. Oi, Evans!"

James rose to his feet and approached her, ignoring the protests thrown at him by his friends. They'd seen him humiliate himself this way so many times, but it was still painful. Lily startled and turned to face him, her beautiful green eyes wide. She wiped at her eyes a bit more, trying to rid herself of the tears. He took a deep breath, staring down at her vulnerable face.

"Go out with me, Evans."

The common room quieted, all the Gryffindors within bracing themselves for the oncoming tirade. Remus, Sirius, and Peter shared knowing glances.

But Lily Evans shocked them all.

"Yes." Her face flushed as red as her hair.

"R-really?"

"On one condition."

"Anything!" James declared, his heart bursting with joy and triumph and victory.

Behind him his friends groaned, and the world held its breath with anticipation.

"Help me with my homework."

* * *

><p>AN: Been awhile. I have several snapshots typed up, but I'm slow to upload them. Some of them are further ahead in the plot than I am ready to share, but I write out the snapshots as inspiration hits me. Meridith (or Lily, whichever you prefer) and James still have a long way to go.


	9. Snapshot Nine: Why?

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
><em>_It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world._

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell was I thinking? Dear God, am I going crazy?"<em>

Probably, was the answer.

The arrangement she made with James Potter had worked out quite well for Meridith, as far as getting her homework done went. Of course, now she had a boyfriend to deal with. One who was a Marauder, and had a map that would help him locate her no matter where she was in Hogwarts. Let's not forget the invisibility cloak. That meant no privacy, whatsoever.

His question had put her on the spot, and she had no idea how to react. Only armed with the knowledge that James was, for all intents and purposes, her future husband and father of her nonexistent child, she said yes. The condition had been added as an afterthought brought on by a desperate need to complete the homework, and the crazy ass idea that she would just have to learn everything backwards.

The moment he had agreed, she pulled her homework forward eagerly. Unable to deny her, though he was disappointed she had wanted to do the homework first, he'd summoned his school bag and sat down to help her. In the end, James had to just tell her what to write as her answers or say in the essays because she was struggling so much. It was like she had been hit by a Confundus Charm. Maybe, James wondered, as he thought back to that day, she had. It was possible, but he didn't think the effects would last that long.

He filed that thought away for later, distracted by planning a date with Lily Evans.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not good at this uploading thing. Second time I've uploaded a chapter and it had HTML in it! Ah well. Glimpse into why Meridith said yes to James.

_**A/N EDIT:**_ In response to the "Guest" review, thank you for the constructive criticism. It's always a bit nerve wracking to post something on the internet. You never know how it will be received. I was not aware, nor am I surprised, that the basic plot line has been done before. And no, I spell it Meridith intentionally.

While Meridith's death and how she came into the Wizarding World is a weak point, and perhaps something I should address in the future, I personally don't see how this story could or should be funny (and I realize you are not saying that it should be. It seems that part of your review was directed mostly at how Meridith's death was handled). My intention, also, is not to have detailed descriptions of every moment in the lives of James and Lily (Meridith). I call each chapter a "snapshot", and I tend to think of them as just a quick look into their lives at a particular point in time.

I will keep everything you said in mind for anything I write in the future, and appreciate you taking the time to offer a review.


	10. Snapshot Ten: First Dates

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
>It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, oh my god, we're so high up!"<p>

"Hahaha!"

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful!"

"I told you!"

"No wonder you love Quidditch, with views like this!"

"Well, that's not the only reason.."

"Oh oh! Can we dive?"

"Er, are you sure, Lily?"

"Yes! Oh, please James?"

She screamed and whooped as they plunged toward the earth on his broom, her red hair flying madly around them. Unable to see clearly because of her hair in his eyes, he almost ran into a tree, and barely pulled up in time.

The second dive, he'd been so distracted by the smell of her hair and how close she was that they crashed into the tree he'd avoided the first time. They limped to the Hospital Wing arm in arm.

Over all, their first date was absolutely brilliant.

* * *

><p>AN: Been awhile! I like this snapshot. Such a cute and unexpected first date. Very light-hearted moment.


	11. Snapshot Eleven: Severus Snape

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
>It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Dangers of Befriending Severus Snape<strong>

"Why are you with him?" The voice was low, deep, and angry.

Meridith looked up from the third year charms spell book she was reading, green eyes wide in shock. Black eyes stared back accusingly. She shrank back in her chair, her fingers tightening around the book.

The teenager had sallow skin, a slightly crooked nose, and long black hair that fell limply around his face. Severus Snape. She'd only seen him from a distance, when Sirius had pointed him out one day as the Marauders walked with her to class. Sirius had tried to convince James to hex the Slytherin, but he shook his head, shooting a look in her direction.

Snape had never sought her out before, that she was aware of. But since she had agreed to date James Potter, there had almost always been a Marauder at her side. Tonight was different. Tonight was a full moon.

"I.. don't think that's really your concern." Two and a half months of being in this world, and this kind of thing was still shocking. And not good for the ever failing grip she had on her sanity.

His dark eyes narrowed in anger and frustration, and he sat down uninvited across from her. "You said you would never date Potter. You said he disgusted you," Snape bit out, accusingly.

"And again, I say, that's not your concern." She retorted, anger and frustration eating away at her. There were bigger problems for her to deal with. Worse things to be concerned with other than who she dated.

He looked ashamed for a moment, but then his face became a mask, hard and cold. "He's not good enough for you. He's cruel, nothing more than a common thug." She ignored him, turning back to the book in her hands. "Lily, please."

"Look, I forgive you, Severus Snape. I forgive you for tossing friendship and love aside for blood purity. But we are done. I can never be friends with you. Not with the company you keep." She felt cruel, so very cruel. He had always been a fascinating character, so deeply in love that he risked it all just to make things right.

But he had connections, dark connections, that she didn't, couldn't be a part of. If it was discovered who she was, what she knew..

Meridith suddenly gasped. Snape was a Legilimens. She didn't know when he had developed that skill, but it was a risk she could never, ever take. Shaking, she began to hastily gather her books. She needed to escape the library, hide in the Gryffindor common room. Give herself time to figure out a plan.

Snape was saying something, begging, but she didn't hear him. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her, but she tugged away. "I.. I have to go!"

She would never look Severus Snape in the eye again.

* * *

><p>AN: I love Severus Snape. He is one of my top favorite characters. Hopefully I won't have trouble with formatting this time around. (SO BAD AT THE FORMATTING.) Also, I think I'm going to start putting the titles of the snapshots directly in the chapter, because some (like this one was) seem to be too long.


	12. Snapshot Twelve: Running Blindly

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
>It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Running Blindly<strong>

Meridith stumbled into the Gryffindor common room, gasping for breath. The books she was carrying fell to the floor, and lay forgotten. She'd ran here all the way from the library, as if being chased by Remus in his werewolf form. She pressed a hand to her side, doubling over as she tried to calm down and to ease the stitch in her side.

Several Gryffindors looked up as she entered, watching her in confusion for a moment, then went back to whatever it was they were doing. She forced herself to move forward, toward the dorms. She wanted to practice more magic, but she was so emotionally drained after her encounter with Snape she knew that the spells would backfire and she'd probably blow up the Gryffindor tower. She automatically searched for the Marauders as she staggered further into the common room, seeking the comfort and stability that James provided, but they were not around. Of course they wouldn't be, she reminded herself. It was a full moon.

She kicked something, and green eyes blinked in shock before she realized just what she'd kicked: the books she had dropped. She should have attempted a simple summoning charm; after all, she knew the incantation, mostly from reading about Harry learning to use it during the Triwizard Tournament, but she just didn't have the energy.

After hastily picking up the books, she escaped into her dorm. Thankfully Mary and Alice were not in, and Meridith said a prayer of thanks as she fell face first onto her bed.

Tomorrow; she'd plan something tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, another snapshot! The next snapshot will be Marauder's POV. Then hopefully soon Snape's POV, though I want to build up to it. (I hope I can do him justice.)  
>Also, I'm glad that there are people that enjoy reading about MeridithLily and her struggles as must as I love writing about her. _**You guys are awesome, and give me fuzzy feelings and wonderful ideas! **_


	13. Snapshot Thirteen: Dandelion Root

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
><em>_It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world._

* * *

><p><strong>Dandelion Root<strong>

"Are you alright, Remus?" Lily's sudden question surprised the werewolf, and he glanced up, pausing mid-stir. He blinked owlishly, watching as she absently chopped some dandelion root. Three of the Marauders shared a Potions class with her, and Remus had volunteered to be Lily's partner. James had proven too distracted by his new girlfriend to be reliable, causing every attempt at creating a potion with Lily to explode spectacularly in their faces. So, to salvage their grades, Remus had snatched her up, forcing James to partner with Sirius instead.

Lily used to do just fine on her own in Potions, partnered with Mary MacDonald. She'd sit as far away from the Marauders as she could, glaring with disapproval at the three boys. If James caught her eye, she'd huff and turn away, or offer a biting comment aimed at his "mediocre" potion skills; Lily's own skills were rivaled only by that of Remus.

Things had changed since the attack on Hogsmeade.

She had been slowly drawing away from her friends, and to Remus's surprise, after that night in the common room when James had asked her out for the millionth time, she had latched onto the boy with a sense of desperation that Remus thought was unhealthy. James latching onto her in return certainly didn't help.

At first, Remus had assumed her attachment was due to some sort of misplaced affection; transference brought on by her heroic rescue by James. Things would go back to normal, the werewolf had thought, and soon James would be heartbroken.

Time had proven Remus wrong.

"Remus?" Her voice pulled him from his musings, and he gave her a slight nod to show he was listening. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course," he lied easily. The truth was that he was tired and aching from another night dealing with his "furry little problem", but years of dealing and the presence of his friends helped to ease his soul. And chocolate. Chocolate helped. "What about you, Lily?" He blurted out. "You look like you had a rough night."

"No, no not really. I slept fine." Her lie fell flat, and they both knew it. She turned away, her eyes drifting to the little knife in her hand. Her grip tightened on the handle before she dropped the knife as if burned. Remus did not notice, his attention diverting back to the cauldron.

"Is the dandelion root ready?"

"Yes."

"Drop them in, please."

Lily gathered up the chopped root, and Remus continued to stir the potion as he watched the ingredient tumble from her trembling fingers. He took note of the tremor, but said nothing as he forced himself to concentrate on stirring twenty more times clockwise before switching directions and stirring counter-clockwise twenty times.

Silence fell as the partners watched the potion slowly turn a pale lilac under Remus's careful ministrations. He could hear snippets of conversation between the student's and Slughorn's approval or dismay over the state of various potions.

At the table directly behind him and Lily, James and Sirius were arguing, the werewolf realized. Apparently Sirius had mangled the dandelion root, having distracted himself and one of the Hufflepuff girls that sat behind them. Remus couldn't resist rolling his eyes at that.

"Wonderful!" Slughorn's boisterous voice made Remus's sensitive ears ring. Did the man truly need to speak so loudly to the students he was standing right next to?

"Ah, so nice to see my top students working so beautifully together!" Slughorn continued, beaming at them. "Ah, Lily, my dear, it is so nice to see your work having improved again! Young love is a delightful thing, but try not to let Mr Potter distract you from your studies!"

"Oi, Professor! I am not a distraction!" James protested, having overheard the large man. Slughorn merely laughed and playfully wagged a pudgy finger at James. "Now, now, don't allow yourself to be distracted by Miss Evans, either! N.E.W.T.S. are coming up, you know! Now, let's see your potion!"

Next to Remus, Lily tensed.

* * *

><p>James didn't have a chance to speak to Lily after Potions. Mary MacDonald had swooped down on her as soon as class was over, latching onto her arm and chattering, though he didn't hear what about. He frowned, staring at her back as she disappeared out of the room. Remus let out a heavy sigh, as Mary had forced Lily away before the girl could help him with cleanup, and James would have abandoned Sirius to the same fate if the boy hadn't leveled him with a death glare and dug his fingers into James's shoulder with a hissed, "Don't you dare, mate!"<p>

With no other options available, James let out a resigned sigh and helped Sirius clean up. The two were done quickly, but Remus was always a stickler for cleanliness, and as a result, the three were the last to leave; James and Sirius saluted Slughorn on the way out, and the professor's bellowing laughter followed them out into the dungeon corridors.

"I wonder where MacDonald took Lily in such a hurry."

"Oh ye gods, not this again," Sirius moaned, rolling his eyes as he swung an arm around James's neck. "She probably wanted to get Evans away from you, before you dominated all her spare time between classes."

"They'll be on the way to DADA," Remus chimed in absently as he dug into his school bag, most likely searching for the essay he'd written for said class. "We better meet Peter in the usual spot."

James grunted in response, a twinge of annoyance tightening his gut. He wanted to run ahead, catch up with Lily and MacDonald, and snatch a seat next to his girlfriend. Sirius tugged him closer as they walked, a knowing grin twisting his lips, the git.

"She'll be fine without you for one class, Prongs. Just because you finally bagged Evans doesn't mean you need to turn into a possessive prat."

James's hazel eyes narrowed as he glared half-heartedly at Sirius. He wouldn't call himself possessive. Protective, maybe. Concerned, definitely. But he thought his attitude was quite warranted. Lily hadn't been the same since that day at Hogsmeade, and he felt like it was his duty to take care of her. To fight her nightmares.

He absently adjusted his glasses, his mind racing as he thought once more about the panic attack she'd had while in the hospital wing. He'd never heard of anyone being afraid of their own reflection before, and wondered, not for the first time, if there was a Dark curse of some kind that could have hit her that day.

James wouldn't put it past a Death Eater to cast such a thing: Make the pretty Muggleborn deathly afraid of her own reflection by causing her to see herself horribly disfigured every time she looked in the mirror.

Something was suddenly shoved into his face, startling him and pulling him out of his dark thoughts as Sirius forced him to stop, causing him to nearly topple over. It was chocolate.

"She had a rough night, Prongs." Remus smiled slightly, tilting his head so he could look up into James's eyes. "She could use this."

James took the chocolate, a smile replacing his thoughtful frown. "A chocolate frog? Thanks, Moony."

"Go get her, Prongs." Sirius gave him a gentle shove, and that was all the incentive James needed. Clutching the chocolate frog as if his life depended on it, he ran as fast as he could to catch up to Lily Evans. Sirius's bark of laughter chased him halfway down the long corridor.

Hidden in a shadowy alcove, having ducked in there as soon as he heard the Marauder's voices, Severus Snape glared with intense hatred at James Potter's back. He hugged his DADA textbook tightly against his chest, suspicion clouding his thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: Remus had a lot to say! Then James had to have his say as well. This is definitely the longest chapter so far, (I believe) and hopefully it answers some questions and maybe asks some new ones. Not all of them will be this long.  
><em>AN Edit: Edited for small errors. (I don't have a beta and sometimes notice things after I published.)_


	14. Snapshot Fourteen: Chocolate Frog

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
><em>_It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world._

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate Frog<strong>

"Lily!"

Meridith didn't respond at first as she continued to walk down the hall arm in arm with Mary. Not that she had much choice to be arm in arm with the girl. She'd latched onto Meridith as soon as Potion class was over, telling her that the Marauders took up enough of her time and that she wanted all the details on her relationship with James.

There really weren't any details to share, beyond the fact that their first and only date ended up with the both of them in the Infirmary. (A place that Meridith hated as much as Harry had in the book.) Most of the time she spent with James was in the presence of his friends, or him completing her homework for her. As far as physical contact, beyond the times she used him as a shoulder to cry on, the most that had been achieved was holding hands as they walked between classes. Not that Meridith felt inclined to share this with Mary.

Really, Mary and Alice were sweet girls, and didn't seem to mind the distance that had developed between them as of late. They seemed to blame her relationship with James for that distance, and Meridith couldn't find it in her to set them straight. The thing was, though, she didn't know them.

She didn't want to know them.

As terrible and frightening and obsessive as it was, Meridith was afraid to make friends outside of the Marauders, especially with girls that had bunked with Lily for almost seven years. She walked such a thin line that she was amazed she could even get through each day without having a mental breakdown.

"You mean you haven't kissed him yet?" Mary's sweet voice interrupted Meridith's thoughts, and she blinked, her face burning.

It was times like these she missed Rob. To be accurate, it was times like this that she slipped and thought of him. It was a painful, gut wrenching experience every fucking time.

"Lily!" The name was called again, and Meridith realized that it was her someone was calling for. Mostly because Mary had stopped and was giggling like a school girl, or a mad scientist, as she watched James Potter running toward them, shoving past some third years.

He caught up to them easily, though he was panting a bit, and was grinning down at her. Meridith couldn't help but blush as she stared up into his hazel eyes. He was a handsome boy, especially when those little dimples formed in his cheeks.

"James," she said his name breathlessly, almost reverently, so overwhelmed with gratitude at his timely appearance. His eyes darkened and his boyish grin twisted into a cocky smile as he reached out to take her hand.

"I've come to tempt you away from MacDonald with chocolate," James said, holding up the Chocolate Frog. Mary squealed in Meridith's ear and tugged unnecessarily on the sleeve of her robe, causing her to wince and stumble.

"Chocolate?" She asked hopefully as she regained her balance despite the girl hanging off her arm.

"Yes, Lily, chocolate." James waved the Chocolate Frog in front of her face enticingly. "You have to skip class with me to get it, though."

_I shouldn't,_ she wanted to say. _I really shouldn't, because I can barely get through all this shit, and I'm so fucking behind, and what about the study plan I came up with this morning in the shower?_

"Moony will take notes, I'm sure," James offered reassurance, his eyes searching her face hopefully.

"She'll go! Of course she'll go!" Ever the faithful friend, Mary pushed Meridith forward as she replied for her. James caught her easily, his arms wrapping around her waist protectively.

"Brilliant!" James cried, and with a wink and a wave to Mary, he swept Meridith away.

* * *

><p>Severus gripped his quill tightly, black eyes glaring with loathing at the backs of three Marauders. And at the empty desk were Lily and Potter usually sat. Thoughts of the Chocolate Frog that Lupin had given to Potter mocked Severus as he continued to stare at the empty chairs. Lily didn't even like chocolate. Even when they were children, she had hated the taste. She'd always said the texture felt like she had dirt or sand in her mouth, no matter the brand of chocolate.<p>

He didn't hear a word the professor was saying, not that it mattered. This time next year, a different witch or wizard would be teaching the students. DADA professors never stayed long.

Something stung his leg, causing him to yelp in surprise. As he rubbed his stinging calf, his eyes darted knowingly toward the Marauders, only to find Black staring at him. The handsome boy smirked cruelly, eyebrows waggling suggestively as he nodded at the empty desk. Oh, how Severus wanted to curse him into oblivion.

Lupin nudged Black in the side rather roughly, and when he made eye contact with Severus, the werewolf's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. With a slight nod, Lupin turned back to face the professor, but not before his eyes darted toward the empty desk that was taunting Severus.

When Pettigrew turned to look his way, his face twisted in perverse pleasure and making kissy faces, the quill in Severus's hand snapped in half.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry, Severus. James isn't around to police Sirius, and Peter has to do whatever Sirius does.  
><em>Also, please note that while I've had this written for some time and have been distracted from posting, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Alan Rickman, who portrayed Severus Snape so beautifully.<br>_


	15. Snapshot Fifteen: Mirror Image

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this._  
><em> It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mirror Image<strong>

It was Saturday, and the Marauders were at Quidditch practice. The perfect time for Meridith to hunker down in the library and attempt to study in private. James would be coming to find her soon, and she'd be forced to stuff the third year potion book she'd stolen from Slughorn into her bag. So she needed to be as quick as she could, before her prediction could come true. But this world and the people within were determined to work against her, because that was when it happened.

"It" was someone grabbing her from behind as she made her way toward the library, a strong hand clasped over her mouth, another one wrapped around her upper arm as she was tugged backwards. An unfamiliar scent of cologne assaulted her nostrils, causing her to thrash out in panic. Her captor, a male she realized when he crushed her back against his chest, adjusted his grip before removing his hand from her mouth. She let out a panicked scream, but it was cut off as he clasped her mouth again.

She was shuffled backward into an empty classroom. Her heart began to race madly, her imagination running wild. She tried to kick at his legs, her nails clawing into the hand held against her mouth, but her captor ignored all of her attempts. The door was kicked shut and magically locked as he continued to force her backward, maneuvering her to the corner farthest from the door.

When they reached their destination, his hands fell away, and Meridith stumbled forward, her heart in her throat at she turned to face him. What she saw was far more chilling than anything she'd expected to see: a mirror.

Her reflection.

Long red hair, mussed from the struggle with her assailant. _It should be brown. Brown and curly. _Green almond shaped eyes. _Brown, brown brown BROWN! _Fair skin, freckles splattered playfully across the bridge of a small nose. _It's wrong. It's all WRONG! Where is my face? _

Confusion overwhelmed her. Was she truly looking into a mirror? Meridith reached up to touch the face staring back at her while simultaneously touching her own flesh. The woman trapped in the mirror copied her every movement.

_This isn't my face.. THIS IS NOT MY FUCKING FACE!_

She screamed at the strange woman, and the stranger in the mirror screamed back. Panic seized her, her chest tightening, her throat closing. Her palms were slick with sweat, and she vigorously rubbed them against her robes. Her feet felt glued to the floor even as she crumbled to her knees, unable to support her own weight. The mirror shattered as her magic lashed out; shimmering dust rained down upon her.

She took no notice, her mind consumed with the _wrongness _of her own self.

_Doesn't fit, not right, NOT RIGHT. _The words were a mantra, brokenly pouring from her lips as she trembled. She pulled at her hair, ripped at the offending color of red. Something wet poured down her cheeks, from eyes that weren't hers. She clawed at her face, howling with rage and despair.

Fingers that weren't hers wrapped around her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. A voice, deep and unfamiliar broke into her shattered thoughts, though she did not comprehend the words. Hands stroked her back, soothing, gentle.

Time was inconsequential as Meridith waged war with perception and reality. When the panicked haze finally lifted, she truly felt the comforting hands upon her back. Those hands slowly slid forward, grasping her elbow, and she was pulled to her feet.

He, whoever he was, led her to a desk, where he deposited her into the chair. She heard a scraping sound as he pulled another chair close, but she did not look up until she heard him speak.

"I apologize. That was not the reaction I expected."

Meridith's head whipped up, and she stared wide eyed at the boy sitting in front of her with his legs crossed and his hands folded neatly into his lap.

Regulus Black returned her stare, frosty gray clashing with emerald green.

* * *

><p>AN: Sharing new chapters is always nerve wracking, but this one is especially so. I've had this chapter done for quite awhile now, and the next one is close to completion. Anyway, please enjoy! :)


End file.
